Secuelas del pasado
by Mune9117
Summary: FF BRITTANA. Santana es dueña de su propia discográfica tras retirarse aparentemente sin ningún motivo de los escenarios. Un día como otro cualquiera, conoce a una rubia de ojos azules que cambiará su vida por completo. / Brittana. Faberry.
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Aquí os traigo la nueva historia Brittana que llevaba prometiendo tanto tiempo.  
Espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Revista Rolling Stone. Año 2016. Febrero. __Stephanie Watson._

_Hoy, se presenta Nueva York el primer disco del cantante de origen canadiense James Dick, conocido desde hace dos meses por el lanzamiento de su single "Help me find a way". Su descubrimiento en un local de los bajos de Nueva York por la jovencísima propietaria de la discográfica LópezRecord de veinticinco años Santana López, ha sido el mayor acierto en el mundo de la música en estos últimos años._

_Tras un gran trabajo en el estudio de grabación, el joven artista ha alcanzado el número uno en nuestro país solamente con su single y en Europa, lo están esperando con los brazos abiertos para comenzar su gira con su nuevo disco._

_A pesar de estar tan ocupados, nos han concedido una pequeña entrevista para nuestra revista._

_Stephanie W.: Hola a los dos, estoy encantada de estar con vosotros. Hoy es la presentación oficial de tu primer disco de estudio "Time". Ayer se puso a la venta en iTunes y ya es número uno, ¿estás contento con todo esto?_

_James: Todo esto para mí es como un sueño. Jamás me hubiera imaginado poder estar aquí, para promocionar mi disco, hacer una gira, conciertos… es genial poder tener esta oportunidad._

_St.: Según nos han comentado, Santana te encontró cantando en un pequeño bar en el que llevabas trabajando poco tiempo. ¿Es verdad?_

_J.: Si, lo hemos contado en varias entrevistas, la verdad que la historia es divertida (ambos ríen). Prefiero que lo cuente San, que lo hace mejor._

_Santana: Suelo ir por pequeños lugares en algunas zonas de la ciudad con frecuencia para encontrar talentos escondidos como el caso de James. Esa noche me avisaron que cantaba un chico con una voz genial en el Tomorrow y me acerqué sin dudarlo. Fue genial verlo en vivo, sin la presión típica de una entrevista. Tras un par de días observándole, me acerqué para proponerle un trabajo, a pesar de que él fue incapaz de contestarme._

_J.: (Riéndose) Me quedé bloqueado totalmente cuando la reconocí. La gran Santana López preguntándome si me gustaría ir a una entrevista para trabajar en su sello discográfico. Tengo que agradecerla muchas cosas._

_S.: Es una suerte haberlo encontrado._

_St.: Prácticamente se trata de su historia repetida ¿cierto? Usted también cantaba en locales antes de su gran éxito como cantante._

_S.: Si, al igual que James y otros muchos que por desgracia no tendrán nuestra suerte, me dediqué a cantar por locales compaginándolo con otros trabajos como camarera, dependienta... Tuve suerte de toparme con John Stefant, mi antiguo mánager y productor que estaba tomando una copa y fue el que me dio la oportunidad con mi primer disco._

_St.: Resulta aún un enigma el porqué se retiró en la cumbre, tras la gira de su tercer disco cuando sus fans pedían más. ¿Mereció la pena cambiar el escenario por los despachos?_

_S.: Amo a todos los fans que día tras día me dan su apoyo en todo lo que hago en persona y por las redes sociales. Sé que fue algo drástico pero en mi situación, si mereció la pena. Siempre he sido muy familiar y me costaba un mundo separarme de ellos cuando estaba tantos meses de gira. Además, estoy enamorada de la música pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era de los escenarios, sino de la producción y composición de canciones para artistas que llegarán tan lejos como él (rio señalando al chico)._

_St.: Es decir que SnixL ¿nunca volverá a los escenarios?_

_S.: Nunca se puede decir jamás, pero probablemente no. Estoy feliz con mi trabajo actualmente. Como ya he dicho, amo componer y producir._

_St.: Hay dos preguntas recurrentes en nuestros seguidores de twitter. "¿Comenzará pronto la nueva gira por Europa?"_

_J.: Si, las fechas están en mi página web. Será una gira de dos meses por las principales capitales europeas: Madrid, París, Londres… _

_St.: "¿Habrá gira americana?" _

_S.: Por supuesto. El single ha tenido una gran aceptación y tenemos algunos lugares ya pactados para una futura gira. Pero debemos ir con tranquilidad. Quedan dos meses por delante en Europa._

_St.: Esto es una pregunta más personal: sobre el amor. Santana, desde su última relación con la también cantante Julie Morrison con la que se escucharon campanas de boda hace dos años, no se la ha visto con otra persona. Se ha comentado en muchos tabloides que James y tú estáis saliendo desde hace unos meses, ¿es cierto?_

_(Ambos se miran por un instante y comienzan a reírse)_

_S.: A pesar de que James es guapísimo y muy simpático, no creo que su encantadora novia Emma quiera compartirlo._

_J.: Es celosa, pero ya te dijo la última vez que cenamos juntos, que por ti haría una excepción. _

_S.: Realmente nos hemos hecho muy amigos, James es un cielo y es un placer tanto trabajar con él como conocerle de manera personal, pero no tenemos ningún interés amoroso. Nos llevamos muy bien y eso quizás ha podido llevar a confusiones. Pero él y Emma hacen una pareja estupenda. _

_St.: Siguiendo con la entrevista…_

* * *

_Febrero 2016_

- No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo podéis tener tantas cosas si apenas lleváis unos meses en Nueva York?

- No te quejes tanto, llorona. Ahora seremos prácticamente vecinas y no tendrás excusa para venir más a vernos –sonrió Rachel mirándola mientras se sentaba en una silla aun con el plástico de embalaje.

- Eso no es un alivio enana, sino todo lo contrario.

La morena más bajita, la ignoró y suspiró cansada viendo todas las cajas desperdigadas por el suelo del apartamento que aun quedaban por colocar.

Rachel, era la hermana mayor de Santana, encargada actualmente del área de pediatría del Hospital NewYork-Presbyterian. No eran hermanas biológicas como tal, sino que los padres de la pediatra adoptaron a Santana cuando era una niña. A pesar de los muchos encontronazos que tuvieron entre ellas al principio, al poco tiempo se hicieron inseparables.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez San? –suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa Quinn saliendo de las habitaciones- no saques de quicio a tu hermana, que luego lo paga conmigo.

Quinn había sido la mejor amiga de Santana desde el colegio. Habían crecido juntas y en algún punto de su vida adolescente, la rubia se enamoró perdidamente de Rachel, convirtiéndose más tarde en la cuñada de la latina. Había estudiado fotografía y era bastante conocida en el mundillo.

- Esta mañana desayunando en la cafetería de siempre, hemos visto tu nueva entrevista para Rolling Stone. James y tú salís muy guapos en la foto.

- Él sale especialmente favorecido. Conociendo a su novia seguro que la enmarca –rió la morena mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones- lo que no entiendo es el porqué de que en más de la mitad de la entrevista hablan de mi carrera en lugar de la de él.

- Es normal, aun no entienden porque dejaste los escenarios. Al no conceder ninguna entrevista personal con respecto a ese tema, siempre que apareces en los medios es un buen momento para poder preguntar y conseguir la respuesta.

- Cada vez aguanto menos las entrevistas…

- Santana, no seas así. No lo pienses más –comentó Rachel poniendo rumbo a la gran cocina de su nuevo piso- nuestros padres me enviaron sus falafels especiales. ¿Te quedas a comer?

- Lo siento mucho Rach, no puedo. Tengo que acercarme a la discográfica para hablar de la colaboración de un nuevo grupo con James para una canción. Además toda su gira americana está aún por solucionar: las ciudades a las que irá, posibles colaboraciones… tengo muchas cosas que tramitar.

- Sé que no me harás caso como siempre, pero deberías de relajarte un poco, delegar algunos trabajos en alguien. Tanto trabajo no es bueno.

Santana negó con una sonrisa. Los pocos años que llevaba en este mundillo la habían servido para demostrar que no podía confiar algunas cosas a determinada gente. Desde que era famosa, la mayoría de personas se habían acercado solamente por interés y eso, la había hecho ser más introvertida y desconfiada de lo que ya era.

- Tengo que hacer las cosas por mi misma para…

- Saber que están bien hechas, si, lo sabemos Santana –protestó Quinn terminando la frase de su amiga con cara de enfado- pero Beth te echa de menos… ¿desde cuándo no tenéis una tarde tía/sobrina?

Beth. La historia del origen de la niña era larga de contar. En su último año de clase, Quinn tuvo un "encuentro" con su antiguo ex novio pensando que se quitaría de la cabeza la obsesión que tenía por Rachel. Pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse embarazada, que el chico la repudiara y que sus padres la echaran de su hogar. Su abuela paterna la acogió encantada en su casa hasta que pudo valerse por sí misma.

Siete años después, estaba casada con Rachel y Beth estaba más que feliz con sus dos madres.

- Ya lo sé, sabes que yo la echo muchísimo de menos. Pero ahora, con los nuevos horarios apenas salgo del estudio.

- Santana, eso no es escusa…

- Quinn, déjala, ya sabes como es. Por cierto, te lo quería haber contado pero apenas hablas con nosotras –contestó de mala manera Rachel sin dejar de mirar a su hermana- ayer estuve hablando con una compañera de pediatría de ti. Podíamos ir de cena las cuatro, es muy guapa, lista, lesbiana y…

- No, Rachel. Nada de hacer de celestina. Estoy bien como estoy.

- Pero Santana…

Quinn lazó una mirada a Rachel que la hizo suspirar al instante dejando el tema. La pareja se complementaba a la perfección. En muchas ocasiones Santana sentía una envidia sana por su relación, por tener a alguien así en su vida.

- ¿Te apetece un café San? Antes de ir a trabajar.

* * *

Santana bajaba por las escaleras prácticamente corriendo. Acababan de llamarla del despacho para una reunión urgente con un nuevo grupo de Los Ángeles. Aun estaba pensando en la conversación que se había quedado pendiente con Quinn. La había dejado con mal sabor de boca. Obviamente sabía que Beth la echaba de menos, pero no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, la discográfica la tenía completamente ocupada.

De repente, se chocó contra algo que andaba en dirección contraria a ella. Santana al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos más bonitos y más azules que jamás había visto, dejándola sin habla.

- ¿Estás bien? –comentó la chica apoyando su mano en el hombro de Santana- Lo siento de veras, creo que te he manchado la cazadora y la bufanda con mi café.

- Ehh –la morena pareció reaccionar, limpiándose un poco con sus manos, que estaban cubiertas con guantes- No pasa nada, ha sido un accidente, además yo era la que iba bajando como una loca por las escaleras.

Santana seguía intentando quitarse las gotas de café de encima cuando levantó la cabeza y vio la chica la seguía mirando. Era un poco más alta que ella, rubia, con unos ojos azules especialmente bonitos. Iba vestida como si acabara de venir de hacer footing, mostrando un cuerpo excelente. La latina volvió a mirarla a los ojos viendo como sonreía y la tendía un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

- ¿Vives por aquí?

- No, no -carraspeó Santana intentando que su voz saliera normal- no vivo aquí. Mi hermana, mi cuñada y mi sobrina se han mudado aquí hace nada.

- Oh... yo también me he mudado hace poco a este edificio, apenas conozco a nadie del bloque.

Santana por más que intentaba centrarse en la conversación, no podía evitar mirar a la chica sin escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Simplemente observándola embobada. Nunca había visto una chica como ella.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

Santana sacudió la cabeza y observó a la rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Uhh lo siento, no sé lo que ha pasado… -susurró evitando en todo lo posible ponerse roja- ¿qué decías?

- Nada importante –rió la otra mientras se metía algunos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja- Creo que me suenas de algo…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, la historia de siempre. La reconocería y ya no sería Santana "la persona" con la que poder entablar una conversación al mismo nivel, sino "SnixL" una famosa a la que hay que agasajar a toda costa por el bien propio.

- Puede ser. Antes era cantante y ahora dirijo una discográfica, LopezRecord.

Brittany giró levemente la cabeza con un gesto de confusión que a Santana le pareció adorable. Después puso una leve cara de sorpresa.

- Uhh… ya sé, ¿eres SnixL?

Santana asintió con una leve sonrisa y pero a la vez, sintió una leve decepción por dentro.

- Soy Brittany Pierce –dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa- encantada.

- Encantada Brittany.

- Y bueno, ¿tú cómo te llamas? Dudo que te llames SnixL…

- En realidad no –rió la morena - me llamo Santana. Santana López.

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Santana se sentía a gusto hablando con una persona que no era de su círculo más cercano. Pero su móvil sonó rompiendo el encanto del momento.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Santana de mala manera- No, no podéis tratar eso con mi ayudante. Simplemente esperar, yo llegaré cuando pueda, un poco de paciencia. Vivimos en Nueva York, hay grandes atascos, la gente se retrasa.

Colgó su Iphone y se lo metió al bolsillo de golpe. Brittany la miró con una leve sonrisa mientras Santana gruñía insultos por lo bajo.

- Creo que tienes algo de prisa… Supongo que nos veremos alguna vez por aquí. Siento mucho lo de tu ropa, de verdad –dijo la chica mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras- hasta luego.

La latina asintió a Brittany y continuó su camino por la puerta.

* * *

- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Santana acababa de entrar en la discográfica viendo todo descontrolado. Su ayudante personal, Blaine, estaba intentando retener al nuevo grupo de música de moda, _Belle Notte_, mientras que los chicos intentaban salir enfadados por la puerta.

- Llevamos media hora esperando a que se presente la señorita López en su despacho y no aparece.

Blaine suspiró interponiéndose en la puerta para evitar que saliesen. Era un chico bastante apuesto, moreno, ojos verdes y gay. Eso quizás era por lo que se llevaban tan bien entre ellos. De hecho era con uno de los pocos que Santana que se mostraba familiar en el trabajo, como realmente era.

- Santana, están bastante enfadados…

- Déjales que se vayan si quieren… -contestó de manera autoritaria la morena- James tiene muchas propuestas para colaborar con él. No quiero tener a personas que no pueden adaptarse a un simple imprevisto.

Los chicos se miraron y tras hablar en voz baja entre ellos, suspiraron. Santana los invitó a entrar de nuevo viendo como volvían a pasar.

- Una buena decisión, creerme. Será todo un éxito vuestra colaboración. Voy a consultar con mi ayudante algunos datos para nuestra reunión y ahora mismo comenzamos.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella dejándolos en el despacho, suspiró aliviada mientras Blaine la sonreía apretándola suavemente el hombro.

- Bien jugado San.

Santana asintió con una sonrisa. Cogió unos papeles al azar para no entrar con las manos vacías y abrió de nuevo las puertas. Con paso decidido se sentó en su gran silla, bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

- Y ahora, que todos estamos más calmados, vamos a negociar.

* * *

Dos horas después y tras una larga negociación, salieron con un acuerdo. Santana se levantó con una sonrisa y los acompañó hasta la puerta del ascensor. Después, volvió a su despacho cerrando las puertas tras ella, relajándose en su gran sofá que tenía situado justo al lado de la ventana, dándola una vista espectacular desde lo alto de su edificio, en el piso veintitrés.

- Perdona San -interrumpió Blaine pasando tras tocar la puerta- su sobrina está al teléfono. Me ha comentado su hermana que tiene el móvil desconectado.

Santana comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso que estaba en el perchero, buscando el teléfono. Al encontrarlo, vio como estaba en silencio y tenía multitud de llamadas.

- Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando pongo el móvil en silencio, que se me olvida volverlo a poner con sonido. Pásamela a este teléfono directamente –dijo la morena señalando el teléfono fijo, después de observar el reloj de pared- Muchas gracias Blaine, puedes irte a casa a comer.

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa mientras salía. A los pocos segundos, el teléfono de Santana comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Tía Sanny!

- Hola cariño, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal el colegio?

- Bien. Hoy he conocido a una niña nueva que ha venido de intercambio desde Taiwan. Mi mejor amiga Ann y el niño rubio que se sienta con ella Steve y yo, hemos ido a hablar con ella para ver si nos entendía, pero…

Beth comenzó a divagar como solía hacerlo Rachel, lo que le hizo que una enorme sonrisa se plasmara en su cara. En algunas ocasiones la niña y su hermana se mimetizaban casi por completo.

- ¿Tía?

- Lo siento cariño, me he distraído un segundo, ¿Qué me has dicho?

- Que mami me he apuntado a clases de baile en una academia. Me ha dicho que me llevará mañana.

- Rachel siempre está intentando que seas artista ¿eh?. Que bien cielo, era lo que querías ¿no?

- Si… -la niña suspiró y se quedó en silencio por un instante- te echo mucho de menos Sanny, ya no vienes a verme tanto como antes.

- He ido esta mañana.

- Si, pero no te he visto…

- Ya sabes cómo es mi trabajo… pero hacemos una cosa ¿Vale? ¿Quieres que mañana te lleve yo a la academia? Pasarás todo el día conmigo.

- Claro claro claro si si si…

Santana rió porque aun sin verla, era capaz de imaginarla saltando y dando gritos por el salón de sus madres. A veces, Beth era un autentico torbellino. Había sido siempre una niña muy activa, como Quinn cuando tenía su edad.

* * *

El día había pasado con normalidad y ya había llegado la noche. Como todos los días, estaba en su despacho, con un montón de papeles bajo la luz de su escritorio. Frente a ella, tras una gran cristalera, se extendía la ciudad de Nueva York.

Su casa era un gran ático situado en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba decorado de manera moderna, de lo cual se había encargado Blaine, que tenía un don para la decoración. Su despacho, era la habitación más grande, seguida de su estudio de música personal y su sala de cine. Tenía dos dormitorios, el suyo propio y el de invitados, que prácticamente pertenecía a Beth. La cocina estaba comunicada con el salón mediante una barra americana. Pero lo que más gustaba a Santana, era la gran terraza de la parte superior del edificio, que pertenecía a su piso.

Bostezó ligeramente quitándose las gafas de lectura, dejándolas encima de los papeles. Se levantó estirándose, y se dirigió a la habitación dónde abrió su cama y se metió, apagando las luces.

Tras unos instantes mirando el techo en silencio, suspiró y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

Estaba tan sola...

* * *

El día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo. Había tenido un par de reuniones pero nada excesivamente importante. Miró su reloj y observó que casi era la hora de irse. Dejó todos los documentos apilados en un extremo de su escritorio y se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso.

Al abrir la puerta de su despacho se encontró a Blaine sentado mirando algunos correos y respondiendo al teléfono. Esperó pacientemente a que colgara para hablar con él.

- Blaine, me voy ya, tengo que llevar a mi sobrina a clase y no quiero llegar tarde. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, confío en tu buen criterio ¿ok?

- Claro, tranquila Jefa –dijo con una sonrisa- estará todo bien San. Dale un beso a Beth de mi parte.

Santana asintió guiñándole un ojo y salió corriendo al garaje dónde tenía aparcado su Audi A8 blanco. Le encantaban los coches desde que era pequeña y tenía uso de razón. Entró por la puerta, se puso el cinturón, el móvil en el manos libres y arrancó. Encendió la música a todo volumen mientras conducía por unas de las calles principales de Nueva York.

Tras una canción de Justin Timberlake, empezó a escuchar a James cantar y sonrió.

"_Y este, es el adelanto del disco del espectacular James Dick que muchas lenguas ponen como ganador de algún Grammy este año..."_

Sonó su móvil sacándola del trance. Bajó el volumen de la radio y contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Santana soy Quinn. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que tenías una cita con tu sobrina y…

- Q, relájate. Voy ya para allá, he salido con bastante tiempo para no llegar tarde, no te preocupes. Hablamos luego que estoy conduciendo. Ciao.

* * *

El tráfico de Nueva York era realmente estresante. Santana a pesar de llevar años en la ciudad, aun no se acostumbraba a tener que pasar tanto tiempo en el coche para ir de un punto a otro. Aparcó en un rincón un poco alejado en la puerta del colegio. Otro punto negativo de la ciudad, los sitios para aparcar eran prácticamente inexistentes con tanta cantidad de coches.

Cuando Santana vio por primera vez el colegio de la niña, se quedó alucinada. Quinn y Rachel habían inscrito a la niña en uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad.

Armándose con sus gafas de sol y su abrigo con capucha, salió por la puerta de su coche para buscar a la niña. A pesar que la encantaba mantener relación con sus fans, había veces que la situación se tornaba peligrosa y por eso prefería evitar cualquier tipo de problema cuando tenía que estar entre multitudes.

Una nube de niños comenzó a salir por la gran verja de hierro que bordeaba la escuela. La pequeña Beth salía corriendo junto a una niña, de la que rápidamente se despidió buscando con ganas a Santana. Al verla, rápidamente corrió a sus brazos, colgándose automáticamente de su cuello cuando Santana la elevó.

- ¡SANNY!

- Hola cariño. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Beth asintió con una sonrisa enorme mientras daba la mano a Santana. La latina rió al ser prácticamente arrastrada por su sobrina al coche, era una calcomanía del físico y la vitalidad Quinn. En cambio, el carácter, era totalmente igual que Rachel. Una mezcla perfecta.

Santana desbloqueó el coche y rápidamente la niña se subió al asiento del copiloto dónde había un asiento para niños homologado. La morena rápidamente dio la vuelta y se subió al sitio del conductor. Se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor.

- ¿Estás lista para tu clase?

- Si… -sonrió la niña- Me encanta tu coche. Parece que vamos volando.

- Cuando tengas dieciocho años quizás te deje coger a Sombra Gris –rió la latina- Mientras te tendrás que conformar con ir de copiloto. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo.

Si, a la mayoría de la gente le resultaría absurdo poner un apodo a un coche. Pero Santana estaba encantada con su coche, al cual nombró Sombra Gris por el caballo de Gandalf del Señor de los Anillos. La encantaba el cine, era un poco freak del tema.

* * *

Tardaron un rato en llegar a la academia. Como siempre, Santana iba con sus gafas oscuras que la cubrían gran parte de su cara y una bufanda. Al entrar, se quitó el abrigo, ya que el cambio de temperatura era muy grande.

Tía y sobrina se dirigieron a la recepción dónde estaba una mujer de la edad de Santana, bastante guapa. Al instante de reconocer a la latina, se puso colorada, intentando por todos los medios que no se la notase.

- Perdone, mi sobrina viene por primera vez a las clases. No sabemos muy bien con quien tenemos que hablar ni en qué clase estaría.

- Si claro… mmmm ¿puede decirme los datos de la niña?

- Elisabeth Fabrey-Berry.

La chica se puso a buscar rápidamente en el ordenador los datos, mientras Santana miraba a la niña con una sonrisa por lo nerviosa que estaba. Agachándose para quedarse a la altura de los ojos, la acarició la mejilla.

- Pequeña, lo harás bien. Ya sabes que tienes un don natural, no te preocupes.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa mientras se volvía al mostrador. Al levantarse, la latina vio a la recepcionista tendiéndola un papel sin apenas mirarla.

- Su clase es la 202, en la segunda planta, tienes que girar a la derecha y te la encontrarás de frente.

- Muchas gracias.

Beth tiró rápidamente de su tía nerviosa por empezar, mientras esta, iba riéndose de nuevo. Al llegar a la segunda planta, Santana cogió la pequeña mochila que la rubia llevaba y dándola un beso en la frente, se despidió.

- Cariño, yo me tengo que quedar fuera. Cuando salgas, estaré esperándote en la planta de abajo.

La pequeña rubia asintió mientras besó la mejilla de la chica. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes que acaban de salir de su clase. El primero, al darse cuenta de quién era, se quedó parado con una cara de asombro.

- ¿Eres SnixL? ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

- Ehh claro.

Rápidamente la rodearon por completo. No hubo ningún problema, Santana con una sonrisa fue firmando y haciéndose fotos con todos los que se lo pedían. Obviamente quería a todos sus fans pero no quería causar mucho revuelo así que se despidió de ellos cuando pudo prometiendo volver en otra ocasión.

* * *

Dos horas después, Santana salió de la cafetería en la que había estado esperando tomándose un café y trabajando a través de su móvil. Beth, al verla aparecer, se lanzó en brazos haciendo que su tía la cogiera y la diese un par de vueltas en el aire.

- ¿Qué tal cariño?

- Muy bien… me ha dicho mi profesora que quiere hablar con mis padres, pero la he dicho que tengo dos madres y me ha dicho que entonces quiere hablar con mis madres, pero la he dicho que has venido tú y me ha dicho que vayas a hablar con ella y que lo he hecho muy bien y que…

- Tranquila Beth, tienes que respirar mientras que hablas –rió la latina- ¿Dónde está tu profesora?

La niña cogió de la chaqueta a Santana mientras la iba arrastrando por los pasillos. Al entrar en la clase, no se lo podía creer. Se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos azules que le habían dejado sin habla el otro día. La otra miró sorprendida mientras que se acercaba rápidamente.

- Beth, ¿Santana es tu tía?

- Si, es la hermana de mi mamá Rachel, ¿tú ya conocías a mi tía Sanny?

- Si cielo, el otro día nos cruzamos por las escaleras de nuestro edificio. La manché la ropa de café.

- Se enfadaría mucho, no le gusta ensuciarse. Muchas veces cuando jugamos me lo dice.

Beth comenzó a reírse mientras miraba a Santana y esta ponía los ojos en blanco. Brittany sonrió haciendo que salieran de clase y que los niños que estaban en ella siguieran calentando.

- El mundo es un pañuelo ¿eh? –rió la rubia mirando la morena.

- Supongo –sonrió- bueno… Beth me ha dicho que querías hablar con sus familiares. Hoy la he traído yo, pero seguramente mañana venga mi hermana.

- Puedo hablar con ella también, solamente es para deciros que tenéis a una niña natural para el baile. Tiene un don espectacular. Cualquier cosa que la enseñas automáticamente lo aprende. Veo que los dones artísticos son cosa de familia.

Santana rió mientras la niña la cogía por la mano sonriéndola. Brittany rápidamente entró a clase, cogió su bolsa de detrás de la puerta, bebiendo un poco de agua y salió de nuevo junto a ellas.

- Bueno, como lo has hecho estupendamente -comentó la latina- creo que lo justo es llevarte a merendar… ¿Qué te parece?

La niña comenzó a saltar dando vueltas alrededor de Santana mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Brittany se quedó observando la escena, con una expresión que la morena definió como pensativa.

- Tía me apetece ir a comer tortitas… -susurró Beth tirando de su mano.

- Claro, te voy a llevar a comer las mejores tortitas de todo Nueva York…

- Wow, que suerte tienes. Con lo que me gustan las tortitas… -comentó Brittany con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Beth dispuesta para despedirse e irse.

- Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres –comentó Beth con una sonrisa exactamente igual que la que solía poner Quinn cuando quería algo.

- No quiero molestar…

- Es una idea genial, ven a comer tortitas con nosotras –Santana hizo un puchero a la vez que Beth con el que la rubia comenzó a reír- para comer unas buenas tortitas. hay que hacerlo en buena compañía.

Brittany sonrió de medio lado, cogiendo con más fuerza su bolsa.

- Voy a ducharme y a hacer una llamada, no tardo.

La rubia puso rumbo al vestuario mientras que Santana no apartó la mirada de su trasero hasta que desapareció de la vista.

* * *

En la cafetería, Santana pidió un café para ella y un zumo para Beth. Tras un rato en silencio, Beth miró a los ojos a su tía haciendo que esta arrugara su rostro confusa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te gusta mi profe.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Que te gusta mi profe –rió la niña mirando a la latina señalándola con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra.

- No, no me gusta tu profesora… -murmuró Santana viendo que la niña no dejaba de reírse- y no se te ocurra decir esto delante de ella señorita.

- Es muy bonita.

- Si, es muy guapa, pero…

Miró a su sobrina mientras no dejaba de reírse. Siempre había dicho que Beth era muy lista para su edad y tenía un don para saber las emociones de los demás. Un don que a veces odiaba, como ahora.

- ¿De qué os reis?

Santana se quedó congelada cuando escuchó la voz de Brittany. Al girarse se encontró con lo que ella creía que era un ángel. Llevaba aun el pelo ligeramente húmedo recogido en una coleta alta, un jersey blanco de cuello vuelto y unos vaqueros pitillo. De su brazo colgaba un bolso y en la mano llevaba su móvil.

La latina negó rápidamente con la cabeza evitando el tema, arrastrándolas rápidamente por la puerta de atrás, despidiéndose de la recepcionista.

- ¿Has traído coche? –preguntó cogiendo la mano de su sobrina ya en el parking, mirando a Brittany que negaba con la cabeza- te puedo traer aquí de nuevo o llevarte directamente a casa si quieres, tengo que acercar también a Beth y como las dos vivís al lado…

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa. Santana se acercó a su Audi, desbloqueando las puertas con el mando.

- Wow… -miró sorprendida la rubia a la morena- ¿este es tu coche?

Santana miró algo cortada a Brittany. No la gustaba aparentar de que tuviera mucho dinero.

- Se llama Sombra Gris, como el caballo de Gando –interrumpió Beth corriendo hacia él.

La latina se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba aún más. Brittany comenzó a reírse.

- Es Gandalf cariño –susurró la latina mirando de reojo a su invitada.

- Es un buen nombre –consiguió decir la rubia entre risas. Veo que te gusta mucho el cine.

- Si, bastante.

Brittany asintió mientras se fue a sentar en la parte de atrás, pero Beth la empujó hacia la parte delantera.

- Mis mamas me dice que cuando hay alguien mayor, a mi me toca ir detrás.

Tras mover el asiento de Beth, las tres se subieron al coche y se pusieron el cinturón. Brittany comenzó a hablar sobre la actuación de fin de año de los niños, en la que Beth podría tener un papel importante. Santana iba conduciendo riéndose de algunos comentarios de la pequeña rubia.

* * *

Santana señaló con el intermitente la entrada a una calle sin salida y aparcó junto a una antigua cafetería. Era muy pequeña y con un aspecto hogareño, raro en la zona de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

- Aquí señora y señorita, hacen las mejores tortitas de toda Nueva York.

- Esto está muy escondido, veo que investigaste.

Santana sonrió triste evitando la mirada de la otra chica, mientras ayudaba a Beth a ponerse el abrigo.

- Digamos que pasé una época en la que necesité mucho azúcar. Esto está cerca de mi trabajo y lo encontré por casualidad.

Brittany asintió con una cara de confusión. Sin decir nada más, las tres entraron y se acercaron a la barra de la cafetería. Rápidamente la encargada se acercó a la latina dándola un fuerte abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany.

La mujer tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, algo gordita y de la misma altura que Santana.

- ¡Santana cariño! Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí…

- Lo siento mucho Julie, ya sabes lo complicado que es llevar la discográfica en muchas ocasiones.

- Lo sé niña –comentó la mujer mientras dirigía la vista ahora a sus acompañantes- veo que hoy has venido bien acompañada.

- Esta es mi sobrina Beth –comenzó la latina con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la niña que rápidamente se acercó a la mujer dándola la mano haciendo que esta se riera- y ella es su profesora de baile. Hemos venido a tomar unas tortitas de esas tan buenas que haces tú.

- Eso está hecho. ¿Qué queréis para beber?

- Yo quiero un café bien cargado, ¿Y vosotras?

Beth señaló un zumo enorme de la carta de bebidas y Brittany pidió un café con leche. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa del rincón a esperar la comida, mientras que la niña, comenzó en ese mismo instante a contar historias sobre Santana algo embarazosas.

- Y Sanny salió llena de nieve detrás del árbol... -rió Beth acompañada de Brittany mientras Santana estaba totalmente roja.

- Señoritas –interrumpió Julie con varios platos en la mano- aquí tienen sus tortitas.

- Justo a tiempo Julie, gracias... -murmuró la latina mirando a su sobrina.

Al dar el primer bocado, todas estaban de acuerdo de que eran las mejores tortitas que habían probado.

- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas de profesora? –preguntó Santana a Brittany, partiendo un trozo de tortita.

- Prácticamente desde que salí del instituto. Nunca llegué a estudiar pero gracias a un amigo y pasando unas pruebas conseguí trabajo en la academia.

- ¿Nunca has estudiado y conseguiste entrar en una importante academia de Nueva York? –preguntó impresionada la morena- es impresionante.

- Tú eres una estrella y tienes tu propia discográfica casi con mi misma edad… -dijo la rubia sin mirarla- eso es más impresionante.

- Yo creo que tiene mucho mérito -murmuró la morena volviendo al plato de comida- no es fácil abrirse un hueco en esta ciudad.

Brittany la miró con una expresión que Santana no consiguió descifrar. Vio que se quitó la chaqueta a pesar de que hacía algo de frío y dejó su bolso encima.

- Mi intención es montar con Mike, el amigo que me ayudo, nuestra propia academia de baile profesional -comentó con una sonrisa que hasta ahora no había visto la morena- estamos ahorrando desde hace un tiempo.

El resto de la comida siguió con conversaciones sobre historias que le habían ocurrido a la rubia en su aventura en la ciudad y las anécdotas de Santana en las giras. Brittany se mostró mucho más relajada, cosa que encantó a Santana.

* * *

Tras varias horas, Santana miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Había pasado la tarde sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. Beth tiene que llegar pronto a casa si no quiero que me mate mi hermana –comentó la morena.

- Claro, ya es bastante tarde. Yo debería de llegar pronto a casa también, que me estarán esperando.

Santana después de esa frase, sintió una sensación extraña dentro de su cuerpo. No sabía que tuviera pareja. Tampoco era una cosa que tenía que importarla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Las dos rubias miraban extrañadas a Santana que acababa de salir de sus pensamientos.

- Si si, no sé que me ha pasado. Vamos fuera. Adiós Julie, intentaré venir más a menudo.

- Adiós niña y a vosotras dos espero también veros pronto.

Después de salir de la tienda. Pusieron rumbo al coche y al bloque de pisos donde vivían las dos rubias.

* * *

Santana aparcó en la puerta de la casa de las chicas en pocos minutos y las tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la altura del piso de Quinn y Rachel, Brittany se dispuso a despedirse ya que ella debía seguir subiendo.

- Me lo he pasado genial esta tarde con vosotras dos Santana –comentó la rubia mirando el pasamanos y evitando la mirada de la morena- y tenías razón, son las mejores tortitas que he probado nunca. Beth te veré mañana en clase.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa mientras llamaba al timbre de su casa.

- Me alegro…. –sonrió la morena, mostrando en sus mejillas el hoyuelo que solamente mostraba en las sonrisas sinceras.

- Ya nos veremos. Adiós.

Santana hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza. Cuando Brittany desapareció de su vista suspiró mirando ahora a la puerta. Rápidamente se abrió mostrando a Rachel con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal cariño, cómo lo habéis pasado?

La niña pasó corriendo mientras no dejaba de hablar, seguida de Santana que besó en la mejilla a su hermana y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No se dieron cuenta que aun estaban siendo observadas por un par de ojos azules que estaban mirando desde las escaleras. Pero no eran los únicos que las observaban.

- Brittany, lo estás haciendo muy bien…

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios más que nunca, para saber si continuo con la historia o no.**

**Si quieren contactar, pueden hacerlo vía mensaje privado o twitter (mune9117)**

**Un saludo a todos.**

_...Mune9117..._


	2. Capítulo II

**Hola a todos :D**

**Ya que he escrito el último capítulo de mi otro fic, voy a llevar regularmente este. Me he propuesto actualizar al menos una vez a la semana (normalmente los sábados ;) ). **

**Me alegra ver ya algunos comentarios:**

**CrazeWritter:** _Jajaja espero que no hayas muerto jajaja no quiero perder a la primera persona en comentar esta historia ;). Un saludo y gracias por tu comentario._

**Jael**_: Esa es un poco mi intención en esta historia, salir un poco de la adolescencia y centrarme en un amor "más adulto". Gracias por molestarte en comentar ;). Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo._

**AndruSol**_: Que ilusión, de nuevo estás por aquí :D. Gracias por comentar y pasarte, espero que te guste la historia. Un beso :D._

**A todos los demás, suscritos, comentarios por twitter y facebook, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

_- Lo estás haciendo muy bien Brittany…_

La rubia se dio la vuelta mirando al hombre que hablaba a sus espaldas. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, unos años más mayor que ella, con el pelo corto y negro. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente mientras guardaba una pequeña cámara en su bolsillo. Iba vestido con un traje chaqueta negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino.

- Habéis hablado unas horas y ya la tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano. Pronto tendrás su confianza y tendremos la mejor exclusiva de los últimos años del mundo del corazón –comentó con una gran sonrisa el moreno- ya veo los titulares "SnixL vivió una…

- Estoy cansada Austin, me voy a casa. Te llamo más tarde.

Brittany, sin decir nada más comenzó a subir las escaleras que quedaban hasta llegar a su piso, dejando al hombre con expresión confundida.

La vida de Brittany no había sido fácil. Un "imprevisto" se presentó en su vida cuando casi finalizaba el instituto, por el que sus padres la echaron de casa. Con prácticamente lo puesto, se mudó a Nueva York para intentar ganar algo de dinero por medio de lo único que sabía hacer a la perfección: bailar.

Tras mucho tiempo trabajando en sitios de mala muerte y en los últimos meses casi verse en la calle, se vio ante la situación de tener que aceptar cualquier trabajo que la diese dinero rápido y fácil. La opción de paparazzi se presentó ante ella por medio de Austin Doyle y no la pudo rechazar.

Su primer trabajo creía que iba a resultar sencillo: investigar a SnixL. Según los rumores de Internet y la información facilitada por la propia agencia que la contrató, SantPolts, se trataba de una famosa prepotente, presumida la cual había dejado la profesión por algo que nadie llegaba a comprender. Y entender eso, podía significar mucho dinero en su mano.

Brittany, rebuscó en su gran bolso las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa. Frente a ella un chico bien vestido, bastante delgado, moreno y con los ojos claros esperaba bastante cabreado apoyado en la puerta del salón.

- Menuda hora de volver a casa, he estado a punto de llamar a Urgencias para saber si te había pasado algo...

- No seas exagerado Kurt, simplemente se ha alargado el traba…

- ¡MAMÁ!

Y ahí estaba el detonante que cambió para siempre la vida de Brittany. Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, Nico, corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. Brittany cogió al niño riendo y dándole un par de vueltas en el aire.

- ¿Qué tal estas cariño? –preguntó la rubia besando su cabeza con una sonrisa- ¿Se ha portado el tío Kurt bien esta tarde?

Kurt levantó una ceja mientras los seguía por el salón.

Era el mejor amigo de Brittany desde su llegada a Nueva York. Una joven rubia había entrado en el bar donde trabajaba el chico pidiendo un empleo desesperada. Congeniaron prácticamente al instante, convirtiéndose en inseparables en poco tiempo.

Nico miró a Kurt y con una sonrisa negó señalándole.

- ¿¡Cómo!? –preguntó exageradamente la rubia haciendo que el niño se riera- ¿El tío se ha portado mal?

- Bueno –comentó Kurt enfadado interrumpiéndolos- si su madre hubiera estado en casa y no en ese trabajo turbio que tiene por ahí, sería quizás otra historia. Podríamos haber cenado todos juntos y no…

- Hummel... -advirtió cansada la rubia dejando al niño de nuevo en el suelo- Basta.

No era el momento de discutir sobre ese asunto. Cuando Kurt se enteró del trabajo que acababa de aceptar Brittany, montó en cólera intentando disuadir a la rubia de hacerlo.

Mientras los dos adultos se mataban con la mirada sin decir nada, Nico tiró de la chaqueta a su madre haciendo que esta mirara hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es tur… turbio?

- Más tarde te lo explico cariño, ves a la habitación a recoger los juguetes que seguro tienes por el suelo, que eres un pequeño desastre. Ahora voy.

Nico asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció por las habitaciones corriendo, dejando un silencio sepulcral entre los dos amigos.

- Kurt, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No es un tema para discutir delante del niño.

- Lo sé y lo siento… pero es que aun no puedo creer que sigas con esto. ¡Estás jugando con la vida privada de una persona! Da igual lo que haya hecho en el pasado, no es de tu incumbencia.

- No te metas, sabes que necesito el dinero. Con el trabajo de la academia a media jornada no me alcanza para mantenernos a Nico y a mí. He estado durante meses buscando otro trabajo, yendo a entrevistas y lo único que he obtenido han sido negativas y malas caras. No tengo otra solución.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! –gritó Kurt, asustando un poco a Brittany- yo te puedo dejar algo de dinero hasta que encuentres otro trabajo. Sois como mi familia… Nico es mi ahijado…

- Sabes que te agradezco cada cosa que haces, pero vives con tres personas más y llegáis a duras penas a final de mes. No puedo aceptarlo.

- Podríamos haber encontrado otra solución juntos, conozco tu manera de ser. Cuando consigáis lo que sea que estáis investigando y lo usen en su contra, te vas a arrepentir.

En parte, a Brittany hoy se le había removido algo por dentro que intentó ignorar. La persona con la que se encontró no era la famosa prepotente SnixL, sino la amable y atractiva Santana López.

- Deja el tema ya por favor, no voy a permitir que mi hijo viva en la calle. Con el dinero que voy a conseguir, estaremos bien bastante tiempo y Nico podría a ir a un colegio mejor. Además tenemos esta casa que nos han dado para poder estar cerca de la familia de Santana que ni trabajando mil horas en un bar hubiera conseguido Kurt. Esto –dijo la chica señalado todo lo que la rodeaba- está a mi nombre y al de Nico.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo… ¿Asegurarle una vida más sencilla a Nico a costa de otra persona? La chica que yo conozco en estos momentos no está hablando, no te reconozco.

El timbre interrumpió la conversación. Brittany miró extrañada al chico que se encogió de hombros con la misma cara. La rubia se acercó a la entrada y sin mirar, abrió la puerta encontrándose con la morena que había pasado toda la tarde.

- ¿Santana?

- Ey –contestó con una tímida sonrisa la latina- mmm… después de dejar a Beth, he bajado al coche y he visto tu móvil en el asiento. Supuse que lo necesitarías.

Santana la tendió el teléfono, mientras que la otra aun la miraba congelada. A Brittany no la convencía que la chica supiera donde vivía exactamente... eso complicaría las cosas más adelante, seguro.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Pregunté al portero si te lo podía subir él, pero me ha dicho que si quería dartelo, que lo hiciera yo misma. Muy simpático y amable por su parte… –contestó la morena de manera irónica.

- Mmm Gracias.

De repente, Nico se acercó a su madre corriendo, agarrándola fuertemente por la pierna y escondiéndose detrás de ella al ver a Santana.

La latina miró extrañada a Brittany. El niño era un autentico calco de ella: el color y la forma de los ojos eran muy similares y el pelo, aunque algo más oscuro también era el mismo. Su piel, a simple vista era lo más diferente, siendo el niño algo más moreno que la chica. Santana no le calculó más de cinco o seis años.

Brittany sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Esta situación no entraba en sus planes, Nico tendría que haber permanecido al margen de todo este asunto, que Santana no supiera de su existencia.

La latina se agachó y con una sonrisa señaló el pijama de los New York Yankees que llevaba el niño.

- Yo también soy de los Yankees. Voy a verlos jugar cada vez que puedo…

Nico se separó un poco de su madre con una sonrisa. Desde que vio hace algún tiempo un partido de este deporte por la televisión, se obsesionó con él. Brittany le había prometido ir para su cumpleaños al estadio.

Santana sacó las llaves de su coche de las cuales colgaba un llavero de la camiseta de Joe DiMaggio.

- DiMaggio –susurró el niño tocando con sus dedos el llavero, acercándose aun más a la morena.

- Wow, ¿sabes quién es Joe DiMaggio? –comentó Santana haciendo que el niño se riera- Soy Santana ¿y tú como te llamas?

- Nico…

La latina sonrió tendiéndole la mano y Nico tras mirar a su madre, la aceptó.

Brittany había permanecido al margen, simplemente observando y en su cara apareció una sonrisa sin apenas darse cuenta. Kurt surgió del interior de la casa, poniéndose al lado de la rubia, haciendo que Santana se levantase y se volviese a mirar a la rubia extrañada.

- Lo siento si he interrumpido algo… -susurró la morena al ver al chico- es hora de irme, solo quería devolvértelo.

Kurt vio quien era y miró sorprendido por unos instantes. Tras darse cuenta del silencio incómodo que se había formado, la tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa. Santana sonrió saludándole.

- No interrumpes nada tranquila, soy Kurt Hummel por cierto. Amigo de Brittany y padrino de este niño.

- Santana López, encantada.

- Un placer. Vamos torbellino –comentó el moreno mientras cogía al niño en brazos- es hora de dormir.

- Adiós Tana... -bostezó el rubio mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de Kurt

Santana sonrió ampliamente mientras sacudía su mano hasta que los perdió de vista, volviendo su vista a la rubia de nuevo.

- Es un niño muy guapo...

- Si. Es mi… sobrino.

Brittany sabía que tenía que proteger a su hijo y decir que era su sobrino era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido en ese momento. Por muy absurdo que sonase en su cabeza.

- Oh, tiene sentido. Los dos tenéis los mismos ojos, se ve que es algo de familia -contestó la morena sin mirarla a la cara- Bueno, ahora si creo que es hora de irme. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

Brittany sonrió levemente mientras veía como se iba la latina por las escaleras y lentamente cerraba la puerta. Suspiró apoyando su frente en la fría madera del interior, hasta que sintió un par de ojos en su nuca.

- Una mentira genial Britt. Ya veo lo prepotente y mala persona que es la chica. Solo te lo diré una vez más, deja el trabajo ahora que puedes.

Brittany suspiró mientras vio como Kurt cogía su abrigo cabreado y salía por la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Santana se levantó con más ganas que de costumbre. Aun tenía en mente la estupenda tarde que había pasado con su sobrina el día anterior y eso siempre la animaba. Además de una preciosa rubia de ojos azules que…

- ¡Para Santana! –se recriminó en voz alta antes de levantarse rápidamente de la cama y poner rumbo a la cocina- Quedó contigo porque estaba tu sobrina. No lo olvides.

La morena se ató el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso una chaqueta de lana que usaba para estar por casa sobre su pijama. Era Febrero y hacía bastante frío. Al llegar a la barra de su cocina, se encontró con Blaine que estaba tomando un café sentado en el otro lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Blaine? Ya sabes que te dí mis llaves solo para urgencias...

- Veo que sigues tan simpática por las mañanas como siempre. He venido a darte una sorpresa con este genial desayuno mientras planeamos todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy, pero te he visto durmiendo tan cómoda que estaba esperando a que despertaras.

Santana resopló mientras se sentaba al lado esperando la gran lista de deberes que tenía para el día. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con el lanzamiento de un nuevo artista, tendrían entrevistas en televisión, prensa...

- No puedes venir sin avisar –protestó la morena como si fuera una niña pequeña- ¿Y si en lugar de haber salido yo, hubiera salido una mujer totalmente desnuda con la que me acosté anoche?

- Santana… deja de decir tonterías. Si te hubieras acostado con alguien, actualmente tendrías mejor humor –rió el moreno.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. En realidad solamente Blaine ya que Santana estaba como ausente, revisando las redes sociales y los mensajes de sus fans.

Viendo que tenían mucho interés por cómo iba el trabajo, Santana se sacó una foto junto con algunos papeles y su desayuno, colgándola para que la viesen.

_*san_lopez: Comenzando el día con mucho trabajo junto a *blaine_anderson. Buenos días a todos XO_

* * *

- ¡LA TÍA TIENE NOVIA! ¡LA TÍA TIENE NOVIA! –canturreó Beth cuando vio entrar en su casa a Santana para tomar el gran postre que había preparado su mamá Rachel.

Quinn miró a la latina con una sonrisa disimulada, mientras que Rachel la mostraba en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Tienes novia? –dijo Rachel de una manera exageradamente dulce- ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar?

- Yo no tengo… -comenzó la latina pero Quinn la interrumpió tendiéndola una revista.

_Revista QuoreHearts. Nuevo amor para el solitario corazón de SnixL._

_Después de mucho tiempo sin dejarse ver públicamente con una mujer, ayer por la tarde, pudimos observar a SnixL con una hermosa rubia mientras caminaban por una de las calles principales de Nueva York. Acompañadas por la sobrina de la latina, fueron a comer a una cafetería y después a casa de la chica misteriosa. Curiosamente es vecina de la familia de la latina. Algunas fuentes comentan que…_

- ¡Qué es toda esta mierda! –gritó Santana tirando el periódico a un lado- ¿¡Y vosotras os lo creéis!?

- ¡SANTANA! MODERA TU LENGUAJE QUE ESTÁ TU SOBRINA DELANTE –la regañó Quinn mirándola confundida.

- Como Beth nos dijo que invitaste a salir con vosotras a su profesora y tú normalmente eres tan reservada, dimos por hecho que tenías algún tipo de interés por esa chica y que lo de la revista era verdad…

- Rach, para. Fue una invitación amistosa, nada más -suspiró la latina cansada- No tenía que haberla invitado, ahora estarán todos los periodistas encima de ella y…

- Santana, deja de torturarte por estas cosas, no es culpa tuya lo que publican y las mentiras que difunden… -comentó Quinn pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de la chica.

- Si es mi culpa. Tengo que ir a pedirla perdón en persona.

Santana se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Rachel con expresión triste- No has comido mi postre especial…

- Me voy a la discográfica, ahora mismo no tengo apetito. Guardarme un pedazo, vendré a por él más tarde.

Santana salió del apartamento y en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón, se topó con una gran Husky de ojos azules que salió a su encuentro seguido de una chica con una larga cabellera dorada.

- ¿Brittany?

- Hola –sonrió la chica- siempre tenemos que encontrarnos de manera brusca…

- Parece que si… -rió la latina levemente mientras acariciaba al perro- ¿es tuya?

- En realidad no, es de la vecina del piso de arriba del mío. Se ha ido de vacaciones y me ha dicho si me importaría quedarme con ella. Se llama Aeris.

- Eres preciosa ¿verdad Aeris? –preguntó Santana mientras la acariciaba y la perra intentaba chuparle la cara.

- No imaginaba que te gustaban los animales – murmuró la rubia.

- Me encantan, tendría la casa llena si no fuera porque estarían todo el día solos.

La profesión frustrada de Brittany siempre había sido la Veterinaria. La encantaban los animales y si pudiera tendría un zoo personal. Nunca se habría imaginado que a Santana la sucedía lo mismo.

- Yo –comenzó la latina sacudiéndose los pantalones y mirando a la otra chica a los ojos- quería pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Pedirme disculpas? –preguntó la rubia muy confundida.

- Si… ayer cuando íbamos con Beth, los paparazzi nos fotografiaron juntas y han dicho muchas cosas que no son verdad en una de esas revistas del corazón. Posiblemente estarán pendiente de ti durante días…

- ¿Me pides disculpas por eso?

La latina asintió sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia, con la cabeza gacha. Esta aun seguía asombrada sin saber qué decir.

- Eh… da igual, no es culpa tuya Santana.

- Aun así, lo siento de veras –comentó la latina mirando su móvil que no dejaba de vibrar- me tengo que ir a la oficina, ya nos veremos.

- Claro… -comentó la rubia aun impresionada con la chica.

Brittany observó cómo la morena bajaba las escaleras y se quedó durante unos segundos parada sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Santana López, la gran SnixL, acababa de pedirle disculpas?

* * *

Santana a lo largo de su vida había tenido algunas aventuras amorosas. Pero nada que durara demasiado. No porque no quisiera, sino porque todo el mundo siempre tenía algún tipo de interés.

Su primera relación estable, llegó tras el lanzamiento de su primer single. Se trataba de una chica morena de ojos verdes, encargada de hacerle los coros en sus conciertos, llamada Julie Morrison de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. Tanto, que no vio todos los problemas y mentiras que envolvían a la relación.

- ¿Santana?

Blaine estaba frente a ella, con cara de confusión. El moreno observó como su amiga a lo largo de la tarde. Estaba ausente, con la mente en otra parte.

- Lo siento Blaine, ¿qué decías?

- Que la nueva promoción y el nuevo videoclip tendrían que hacerse el jueves, sino no nos dará tiempo a… -comentó Blaine sin dejar de mirarla- San, ¿Estás bien?

- Si… o no… no lo sé –comentó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con la chica rubia?

- ¿Chica rubia? –preguntó la latina pero al observar el escritorio del chico vio la misma publicación que tenían Rachel y Quinn en su casa- ¿Tú también Blaine?

- Ya sabes que me gusta estar informado sobre el mundo que me rodea…

- Blaine, el mundo del corazón y cotilleos no se puede considerar información útil.

- Para mí sí. Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Simplemente es la profesora de baile de Beth, íbamos a ir a comer tortitas y la invitamos, nada más. Estoy harta de tener que dar explicaciones por determinadas cosas y de no poder tener una amistad o relación normal desde que la gente me conoce.

- Esto te ha afectado más de lo que debería… no estarás relacionando esta tontería con lo que pasó con Julie ¿no?

La latina se levantó en silencio y se puso a observar por los ventanales como llovía. Levemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes que dejar todo eso atrás. Deja de lado a la prensa, los interesados...

- Blaine, no quiero hablar de ello. Sólo sé que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente ni se acercaría a mi si no hubiera sido SnixL… -comentó la latina- y el uno por cierto restante sois mi familia. Creo que está bastante claro como es mi situación, me cuesta confiar en la gente y para colmo tengo siempre a la prensa detrás.

- Necesitas relajarte cariño… -dijo el chico levantándose y abrazándola por los hombros- ¿qué te parece, si llamamos a tu hermana y tu cuñada, mi madre se queda con Beth y salimos los cuatro de fiesta?

Blaine Anderson había sido como un hermano para ella. Iba con ella a todos lados cuando trabajaba y fuera, era uno más de su familia. Su madre, Ann Anderson, se encargaba del catering de las giras, hasta que Santana la prejubilo con diez años de antelación por cortesía de la discográfica.

- Tu madre estará cansada. No creo que la apetezca quedarse con la niña.

- Sabes que está enamorada de Beth. Estará encantada de quedarse con ella. No tienes excusa.

- Blaine, no tengo ganas… quiero quedarme en casa viendo una película tranquilamente.

- Santana, esta noche, vamos a salir. Quieras o no.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –rió la latina mientras el chico miraba desafiante.

- Tómatelo como quieras.

- Además, no creo que Q y Rach quieran. Es muy tarde y ya sabes lo que tarda mi hermana cuando se arregla.

- Tranquila –rió el chico recogiendo todos los papeles y metiéndolos en una carpeta- las había avisado esta tarde. Desde que has llegado, con esa cara pensé que necesitabas salir, dentro de dos horas pasan a por nosotros. Tu coche se queda esta noche aquí. No creo que sea buena idea llevarlo si no queremos llamar la atención.

- Está bien. Una copa y a casa –sonrió Santana abrazando al chico fuertemente.

- Una copa y a casa, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Brittany acababa de llegar de trabajar y estaba viendo junto con Nico una película de Disney. A la rubia la encantaban esos momentos con su hijo, el niño solía emocionarse con ellas aunque las hubiera visto más veces de las que podía contar.

El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se levantase y se fuera a hablar a una de las habitaciones a ver el hombre de Austin en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Acabo de recibir un soplo, SnixL va a salir con sus amigos a un local de la zona de su discográfica. Sería un buen momento para que intentes avanzar más con ella.

- Austin, ahora mismo estoy con Nico y no puedo dejarle solo.

- Cuando firmaste el contrato te comprometiste a un horario de 24 horas. Me da igual los problemas que tengas, te quiero ver allí en dos horas.

Brittany suspiró cuando lo único que escuchaba era su teléfono comunicando. Llamó rápidamente a la única persona que pasó por su mente.

- Kurt tengo una emergencia. Tienes que venir.

* * *

Quinn era la encargada de conducir esa noche. Al menos, esa era la teoría. El bar al que se dirigían era uno de los más famosos de la zona. Era bastante grande, con actuaciones en directo de grupos bastante conocidos.

Aparcaron en la zona del personal del bar, que era más discreta y se acercaron a la puerta principal, dónde estaba un hombre de seguridad que al ver a Blaine, sonrió.

- Hola Sebastian –saludó Blaine- hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí.

- He estado liado con algunos asuntos… Me ha avisado el jefe que hoy vienes en familia. Os hemos preparado una zona reservada, está al fondo junto al escenario.

Los cuatro chicos anduvieron por todo el establecimiento, el cual estaba cubierto de humo y la música estaba bastante alta. Algunas personas murmuraban a su paso al reconocerlos y otros se acercaron para pedirle una foto y un autógrafo a la latina. Cuando llegaron a su lugar se sentaron en los grandes sillones que había y llamaron al camarero. Rápidamente preparó y sirvió sus bebidas.

Blaine se puso en pie alzando su copa.

- Por nosotros y por esta noche. Espero que se repita con más frecuencia.

Los cuatro juntaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas. La latina al dejar su vaso en la mesa, observó una larga melena rubia que últimamente estaba mucho presente en su cabeza, pero creyó que era efecto del humo y el ambiente tan cargado del lugar.

Después de una hora bailando y bebiendo, Quinn ya iba más que borracha al igual que Rachel, pero no dejaban de bailar. Los otros dos chicos, estaban sentados, hablando y tomando bebidas sin alcohol, hablando de temas sin importancia.

Quinn llegó del brazo con Rachel cuando terminó la canción y dejando a su mujer, tomó a su cuñada de la mano invitándola a bailar. Santana iba riéndose al ver tropezarse a Quinn cada dos pasos. Desde que era adolescente, la había sentado muy mal la bebida.

Cuando encontraron un pequeño hueco en el cual podían moverse, alguien tomó del hombro a Santana.

- Hola

La latina se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando vio quien estaba frente a ella. Brittany llevaba un vestido azul marino bastante corto que dejaba ver sus largas y delgadas piernas, resaltadas con unos tacones negros. Su pelo estaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado cayendo por sus hombros.

- Uhh –balbuceó la latina, cuando terminó de escanearla- hol..

- ¡HOLA! –gritó Quinn más de la cuenta metiéndose en la conversación- YO SOY QUINN, LA CUÑADA DE SANTANA. TÚ DEBES SER BRITTANY, SANTANA NOS HA HABLADO MUCHO DE TI. ENCANTADA

Brittany rió sinceramente ante la Quinn borracha tendiéndole la mano. Mientras, Santana evitaba la mirada de la rubia y rezaba para que su tostada piel disimulase el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No la hagas mucho caso, está borracha –suspiró la latina cogiendo a Quinn de la cintura mientras se tambaleaba- normalmente no es así. Apenas sale y el alcohol la afecta bastante.

- A ti no por lo que veo –comentó Brittany con una sonrisa.

- No –contestó Santana poniéndose seria de repente- yo no bebo.

- ¿No bebes nada de alcohol? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia por el cambio de estado de la latina.

Santana negó con la cabeza intentando llevar a pulso a Quinn de vuelta a la sala VIP. Al ver que no podía, Brittany se puso al otro lado y la ayudó a llevarla.

- Hola –se levantó Blaine extrañado al verlas, tendiendo su mano a la rubia- soy Blaine, el asistente y amigo de Santana, supongo que tú eres la profesora de Beth. Esta que está a mi lado semiinconsciente se llama Rachel.

- Mi hermana –murmuró Santana mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Quinn.

Rachel mostró una gran sonrisa y saludó efusivamente con la mano.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? –ofreció el moreno mientras señalaba un hueco al lado suyo- hay bastante sitio y nos vendrá bien algo de compañía sobria a Santana y a mí.

- He venido con unos amigos y no queremos molestar.

- Podéis venir todos si quieres… -comentó Santana mostrando todos los huecos que estaban libres a su alrededor- no sé porque nos dejan tanto sitio si siempre somos pocos.

- Voy a buscarles… ahora vuelvo.

Brittany despareció por un momento. Santana la siguió con la mirada hasta que Rachel comenzó a reírse.

- Creo que Beth tiene razón… te gusta. Está muy buena.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su hermana.

- ¿Recuerdas que Quinn está a tu lado?

Rachel giró la cabeza hacia su esposa y la besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos, mientras que Santana ponía cara de asco.

- Mi esposa está muy buena también. Es la que está más buena de todo el universo. Pero no puedo negar lo que veo.

Santana suspiró sentándose en la pequeña mesa de centro, llevándose la mano la frente, cansada. Blaine se acercó a ella riéndose, acariciándola el hombro.

- Tranquila, no creo que digan nada fuera de lugar por muy borrachas que estén.

La latina asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras vio a Brittany acercándose con tres personas más. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Brittany comenzó a presentar.

- Este es Kurt, Santana creo que ya os conocéis.

Santana asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico. Se giró para ir presentando a los demás, pero observó el cruce de miradas interesadas entre Kurt y Blaine. Había perdido a su amigo para toda la noche.

- Este de aquí es Mike, es mi compañero en la academia de baile y ella es su novia Tina. Los dos comparten piso con Kurt.

Todos se dieron la mano y enseguida hicieron buenas migas. Blaine y Kurt se centraron en su propia conversación mientras que Santana estaba hablando animadamente con el resto. Estaba encantada, parecía que la trataban como una persona normal.

Brittany y Santana tras ver como Mike y Tina se dirigían a la pista de baile, se habían sentado juntas hablando lo poco que podían con la música tan alta.

- ¿Y Nico?

- Se ha quedado de fiesta de pijamas con su amigo del colegio.

Realmente se había quedado en casa de su vecina que estaba encantada de tener compañía ahora que su hijo se había independizado y la habían dejado sola.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, todo bien? –preguntó la rubia con una copa en la mano intentando cambiar de tema.

- Si, preparando un viaje a Londres, siempre que salgo del país es una autentica locura.

- ¿A Londres? –preguntó la chica olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que realmente la había llevado allí- Es uno de los lugares que quiero ir alguna vez en mi vida. Tiene que ser un lugar precioso, sobretodo de noche.

- Cuando vas a trabajar, pierde mucho el interés y lo único que haces de noche, es dormir –rió la morena cogiendo su vaso de coca cola- recuerdo un pequeño bar en la zona del centro que era genial para estar toda la tarde. Muy diferente a esto.

- ¿No te gusta este lugar? –comentó Brittany mirando la cara de Santana.

- No mucho, no me gusta salir con amigos a sitios donde no puedo hablar con ellos. Supongo que es porque los veo menos de lo que me gustaría.

Brittany sonrió a la chica. Durante toda la noche había permanecido alucinada con el comportamiento de la morena. A pesar de ello, no podía olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ni su mente la dejaba, ni todos los cables que rodeaban su cuerpo a través de la chaqueta terminando en un micro que estaba escondido detrás de su solapa al igual que la cámara en el botón de la misma.

- Entonces ahora mismo, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Santana la miró extrañada por un instante y después miró a un punto fijo, pensando su respuesta.

- Antes de todo esto, cuando no era más que una pueblerina trabajando en los bares de Nueva York, iba a billares y a lugares más pequeños, chill out, bares de jazz… -comentó con una sonrisa triste mientras agitaba lentamente su vaso- pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Santana miró tristemente su copa y le dio un trago. Brittany pestañeo un par de veces y se levantó de golpe. Lo que iba a hacer es una locura, iba a incumplir su contrato punto por punto.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó la morena confundida- ¿He dicho algo malo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta, dejándola entre Quinn y Kurt, que estaban hablando con Blaine.

- Vámonos -comentó Brittany con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano- si no te gusta esto, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Hasta el próximo sábado :)**

_...Mune9117..._


	3. Capítulo III

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Como ya dije, una actualización semanal ;). Gracias por los comentarios:**

_**Jael: **Jajaja paciencia ya se irá viendo poco a poco la historia ;) Gracias por comentar ;)._

_**AndruSol**: Lo que pasó con Julie se irá viendo poco a poco... y lo mismo las fuentes de información de Austin. La historia comienza a complicarse un poco más ;). Nico tiene unos seis años, igual que Beth. Muchas gracias a ti por seguir también esta historia ;). XO_

_**CrazeWritter**: Jajaja ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores._

_**Coty**: Santana puede que sufra... pero mis fics con Santana y Brittany, serán siempre Brittana ;)._

**A todos los demás que me han mandado mensajes privados tanto aquí, como a twitter y facebook, muchas gracias ;). **

**Y sin más, os dejo con la actualización. Capítulo más cortito de lo prometido para este fic (he tenido exámenes) pero creo que revelador ;). Los próximos serán más largos.**

* * *

Santana miró a Brittany con una sonrisa. Tras unos segundos de indecisión cogió la mano que seguía tendida ante ella.

- No creo que a Blaine le haga mucha gracia que me vaya fuera de la supuesta seguridad de este local.

Ambas chicas miraron al moreno que seguía entretenido hablando con Kurt, claramente tonteando.

- Ahora mismo, creo que esta bastante ocupado con él -rió la rubia apretando fuertemente la cálida mano de la latina- Lo avisaremos de que nos vamos y de que te mantendré sana y salva esta noche. Confía en mi.

Santana y Brittany se acercaron y se agacharon junto los otros dos chicos comunicándoles que salían por su cuenta.

Kurt lanzó una mirada a Brittany que Santana no supo como interpretar, pero la rubia si. Un "No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir mañana" estaba escrito en su cara.

Aun así, las chicas salieron por la puerta principal, despidiéndose también de Sebastian que las había abierto gentilmente la puerta.

- ¿No tendrás frío sin la chaqueta? -preguntó Santana al ver como Brittany se abrazaba a si misma- estamos en pleno invierno en Nueva York. Podemos entrar de nuevo si quieres.

- No…

- Bueno pues vamos a el coche de mi hermana, siempre traigo una chaqueta de sobra -comentó la morena con una sonrisa señalando el aparcamiento para que la rubia comenzara a caminar- además de unas llaves del coche. La última vez que salimos a Quinn le dio por jugar al "lanzamiento de llaves a las alcantarillas de la ciudad". Estuvimos como una hora intentando cogerlas con un palo largo para no tener que avisar a la grúa y explicar todo lo que había sucedido...

Brittany rió mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la otra encontrara las llaves en su bolso. La latina sacó un llavero con una estrella y resoplando desbloqueó el maletero.

La puerta del maletero se abrió solo y Santana rebuscó en él, entregando una chaqueta de cuero la cual pareció bastante bonita a la rubia. Aparte de cara.

- Wow, es bonita... además parece... -susurró Brittany quedándose a mitad de frase al ver la expresión triste de la latina.

- Si bueno, cuando haces publicidad para ciertas marcas siempre te suelen dejar ropa para que la lleves. No me gastaría lo que cuesta esa chaqueta para dejarla en un maletero, habiendo otras con un precio menor exactamente iguales... ¿Llamamos a un taxi?

Brittany asintió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cerraba el maletero. Además de cálida y cómoda, olía de manera dulce... olía como Santana. La rubia al tener ese pensamiento, agitó fuertemente la cabeza mientras Santana la miraba con expresión confundida hablando por teléfono.

- Si, si pueden venir lo antes posible... estamos en la calle y hace bastante frío. Muchas gracias.

Tras unos minutos hablando de cosas sin importancia, apareció un taxi frente a ellas. Rápidamente se subieron, entrando en calor. Brittany susurró una dirección al conductor sonriendo a la latina. Tras arrancar, ambas se pusieron a mirar por la ventana hablando de algunas anécdotas que habían pasado en la ciudad.

Santana se percató de que el conductor no apartaba la mirada de ellas.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ehh no, lo siento. Solo... ¿usted es Santana López? -preguntó el chico que ahora al verlo la latina con más detenimiento, pensó que podía tener su edad o incluso menos años- mi sobrina es una gran fan de su carrera como compositora.

- Vaya gracias -sonrió la latina.

- Si no es molestia, ¿puede firmarle un autógrafo?

Santana cogió con una sonrisa el bloc de notas que el chico estaba tendiéndole entre los sillones delanteros. Brittany seguía callada observando la interacción entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu sobrina?

- Gaelle Puckerman

Santana automáticamente abrió mucho los ojos mirando con detenimiento al conductor. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Puckerman? Hace mucho que no oía ese apellido... tenía un amigo en el instituto que se llamaba Noah Puckerman.

El taxista la miró y comenzó a reírse con ganas. Las chicas se miraron sin saber qué estaba pasando, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

- Noah es mi cuñado. Moreno, ojos oscuros, alto, con un peinado bastante peculiar... -comenzó a enumerar el chico viendo como Santana asentía- Se mudó a Nueva York hace tiempo, cuando mi hermana y él se conocieron en una despedida de soltera de una amiga en común.

- Puck ligando en una despedida de soltera... tiene que ser él... -rió la latina- ¿¡tiene una hija!?

- Entonces, es verdad que te conoce... dios, lo que nos reímos de él cada vez que nos decía que te conocía...

La latina sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su monedero. Tendió una tarjeta al hombre junto con el autógrafo.

- Cuando lo veas, dale esto de mi parte y dile que tengo muchas ganas de volver a hablar con él. Hace años que perdimos el contacto y la verdad que era un buen amigo.

- Eso está hecho -comentó el chico guiñándole el ojo- ya estamos en su destino, ha sido un placer conocerlas. Hablaré con Noah mañana.

- Muchas gracias... Gavin -comentó la latina al salir del coche con una sonrisa mientras leía la placa identificadora y tendía el dinero del viaje.

- Hoy invita la casa, por el autógrafo. Muchas gracias, pasar buena noche.

Las chicas se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras el hombre arrancaba. Antes de que Santana despegara la vista de la parte trasera del taxi, Brittany la cogió por el brazo llamando su atención.

- Eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte -susurró sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Santana se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor. Claramente habían salido de la zona centro de la ciudad, estaban en una carretera y las luces intermitentes de "Bar" era casi la única iluminación que las envolvía.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos lejos de la zona centro. Hace mucho tiempo, durante algunas semanas, trabajé aquí, antes de que... -Brittany se quedó callada por unos instantes- antes de que mi hermana me trajera a Nico a casa.

- ¿Nico vive contigo continuamente?

Brittany no contestó y se limitó a tirar de la chaqueta a la latina haciendo que caminaran hacia el bar.

- Vamos dentro que aquí hace frío.

* * *

Al entrar, automáticamente un gran hombre, calvo y con una larga barba vestido de motero se acercó a la rubia, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Brittany, ¿desde cuándo no te veíamos?

- Siento no haber venido en este tiempo, pero ya sabes cómo estoy de liada...

- No pasa nada, ¿Qué tal todo? -preguntó el hombre antes de percatarse de la presencia de la otra chica que se mantenía detrás de la rubia con una leve sonrisa- Ya veo que has venido bien acompañada... Soy Frank, el dueño de este local.

- Santana, un placer.

- ¿Eres su... -comenzó a preguntar a la morena, pero antes de terminar, Brittany tiró de él hacia la barra.

- No, es una amiga. Su sobrina es mi alumna en la academia.

- No podría haber tenido mejor profesora -comentó Frank mientras las invitaba a sentarse en los taburetes de la barra- ¿Qué queréis tomar?

- Para mi una cerveza Frank, ¿y tú San?

- Otra cerveza, pero sin alcohol.

El hombre sonrió asintiendo mientras se iba detrás de la barra y las servía sus bebidas. Después se puso con otro de los pocos clientes que había en el local.

- No suele llenarse mucho... -comentó la rubia con una sonrisa bebiendo de su cerveza- pero es un sitio con muy buen ambiente, Frank cuida bastante a sus clientes.

- Ya veo... -sonrió la latina observando todo a su alrededor bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una mesa de billar. Hacia años que no jugaba pero en su adolescencia había pasado tardes enteras en los locales de su pueblo natal jugando con Quinn. Eran unas maestras.

- Te gusta el billar por lo que veo ¿no? -preguntó Brittany

- Cuando era adolescente, jugaba bastante con Quinn.

- Pues hoy, tienes la gran suerte de conocer a la mejor jugadora de billar de todo el estado, que te podrá enseñar a mejorar tu seguro pésimo juego –dijo Brittany con un toque de mafiosa que solo consiguió la risa de la latina y que mostrara esos hoyuelos que últimamente pasaban tanto por su cabeza.

Santana dejó su cerveza en la barra y se acercó a Frank para pedirle permiso. En ese instante, el móvil de Brittany comenzó a vibrar, señal de que había recibido un mensaje de texto. El nombre de Kurt se reflejó en la pantalla.

_Kurt: "Ten cuidado lo que haces hoy. Parece una buena chica. XO"_

Brittany miró por un instante a la otra chica que seguía hablando con Frank. Vio como la latina se encontraba cómoda hablando con el hombre, riéndose.

_Brittany: "Solo estoy tratando de entender las dos partes, como tú mismo me dijiste. Coge la chaqueta, que no se te olvide. Hablamos mañana. XX"_

- Frank ha insistido en hacernos unos nachos de la casa –rió Santana poniendo frente a la otra chica un gran bol de nachos con una salsa que parecía mayonesa. Al ver la rubia seguía mirando el móvil se extrañó- ¿va todo bien?.

- Si... sólo era Kurt para saber si habíamos llegado bien. No hay problema. ¿Entonces qué, una partida de billar?

* * *

Las chicas llevaban jugando un rato, bebiendo y riéndose totalmente ajenas al resto del mundo. No sabían muy bien cómo habían terminado jugando a preguntar por turnos sobre sus vidas para conocerse mejor.

- Me toca entonces... ¿De dónde eres? -preguntó Brittany mirando la mejor jugada para meter una bola en la tronera.

- Esa es fácil- sonrió la latina mientras bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza- Soy natural de un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, de hecho seguramente no saldrá ni en los mapas. He vivido toda mi vida allí hasta que terminé el instituto. ¿Y tú?

Brittany se colocó frente a la bola blanca.

- Yo también soy de un pueblo pequeño, pero de Nueva Jersey. Me mudé aquí hace unos años.

Santana vio como la rubia golpeaba la bola, haciendo que dos a la vez se metieran con una carambola perfecta.

- Me toca...

- No, me toca a mí...

- El "¿y tú?" se considera pregunta... -rió la rubia.

Brittany vio como Santana resoplaba pero asentía. La verdad es que estaba averiguando muchas cosas de la chica pero nada de lo que tenía que averiguar para su trabajo. Esta noche no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Y tu familia?

Santana se quedó por unos instantes ausente, con la mirada perdida, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Brittany.

- A mi hermana Rachel y mi cuñada Quinn has tenido hoy el gran honor de conocerlas aunque no en las mejores condiciones -rió la morena- está también mi sobrina Beth, casi de la misma edad de Nico. Blaine que es como mi hermano y... bueno claro, mis padres Henry y Howard Berry. Ellos siguen viviendo en nuestro pueblo.

- Estarán orgullosos de ti -comentó la rubia sin pensarlo.

- Supongo... y de mi hermana también. No todo el mundo puede estudiar medicina y ser una de las responsables en un hospital de Nueva York. Además de la genial familia que ha formado con Quinn. ¿Y tu familia?

- Ya conociste a los integrantes más importantes... Nico y Kurt. El resto no es tan importante.

- Y tu hermana será también importante supongo ¿no?. Debéis pareceros mucho.

Brittany por un instante se quedó paralizada y falló el siguiente disparo pegando directamente en uno de los laterales de la mesa con la bola blanca.

- Si claro...

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Hayley Pierce.

La bailarina se calló mirando como la morena se concentraba para tirar. Desde luego que la mentira se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande: Nico era su hijo y no tenía ninguna hermana. Hayley Pierce era su abuela materna, la persona que más la había querido en su infancia.

Santana continuó jugado esperando que Brittany saliera de su letargo. Había notado que había temas que la rubia intentaba esquivar o con los que no se sentía muy a gusto hablando.

- Te toca, he hecho dos seguidas.

- Mmmm... ¿Siempre ha sido tu vocación producir música?

Brittany tras preguntar eso, se arrepintió al instante. La latina se estaba comportando de tal manera con ella, que se había olvidado de porqué estaba allí, sacar ese tema era volver a su trabajo. Pero no lo había hecho conscientemente, sino por curiosidad.

- No exactamente. Me enamoré de la música gracias a mis padres que se pasaban el día cantando. De hecho lo siguen haciendo. Supongo que un día me di cuenta que quería estar encima de un escenario y vine a Nueva York en busca de mi sueño. Me costó varios "golpes" darme cuenta de que mi sueño era la música, pero no estar encima de un escenario... -comentó la chica mirando a los ojos azules que la miraban atenta.

- Tienes una voz maravillosa –dijo Brittany mirándola, dejando el taco apoyado en el suelo- y tus canciones son bastante buenas.

Y de verdad que lo pensaba. Cuando la encargaron ese trabajo lo primero que hizo fue buscar quien era SnixL. Al escuchar una de sus canciones, la encantó la voz de la chica y la letra tan profunda a diferencia de muchas canciones actuales.

- No me gusta estar bajo "el foco" -murmuró la latina y aunque Brittany llegó a escucharlo, lo dejó correr- ¿y tu sueño?

Brittany se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos a la mesa de billar viendo como Santana se sentaba a su lado.

- Siempre quise montar mi academia de baile y dar clase a niños. Pero cada día se va haciendo más difícil.

- En parte ya lo haces ¿no? -sonrió la latina apretando fuertemente la mano de la chica que estaba relajada en su muslo.

- Si es cierto...

- Además… no te cierres puertas, quizás un día se cumplan tus sueños y montas tu propia academia.

Brittany asintió mirando a la latina a los ojos, las dos se quedaron por unos instantes quietas, sin decir nada más. Simplemente mirándose.

La rubia no sabía lo que la estaba pasando con la latina, la estaba volviendo loca.

Sonó el teléfono de la morena, haciendo que ambas se levantasen y se separasen incómodas. Santana se apartó ligeramente para hablar, mientras que Brittany suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

- Inteligente, guapa, ingeniosa...

La bailarina levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Frank que estaba recogiendo sus botellines ya vacíos.

- Es un monumento. Si no te lanzas tú, me lanzo yo.

- Es lesbiana...

- Por intentarlo -seguía bromeando el hombre mientras limpiaba la mesa- es perfecta para ti.

- No me gusta Frank.

- Pues tu mirada no dice lo mismo.

- Frank... -advirtió la rubia

- Creía que tu te guiabas siempre por lo que llevabas dentro y tu está claro que la tienes ya corriendo por tu sangre...

- Todo es muy complicado.

- Sabes que cuando quieras aquí tienes un amigo ¿verdad?

Brittany sonrió de medio lado mientras que Santana se acercó a ellos haciendo que se callasen al instante.

- ¿Queréis otra copa?

- Otro día Frank, ahora nos tenemos que ir. Me ha llamado Sebastian -comentó Santana mirando a la rubia- Mike y Tina se fueron hace un rato y los otros van demasiado borrachos para conducir. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

Brittany seguía sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros de la latina, con una mirada.. ¿triste? Santana nunca había visto esta mirada en ella.

- Claro… vamos.

- Tenéis que volver por aquí. Las dos, Santana ha sido un autentico placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo.

El hombre abrazó a ambas mientras su ayudante las llamaba un taxi.

* * *

Al llegar al bar, encontraron a los chicos prácticamente dormidos en los sillones: Quinn y Rachel abrazadas y Kurt y Blaine en una posición similar.

- Vaya postal de cuento de Disney –comentó Santana- Vamos preguntar a Sebastian si nos puede ayudar a llevarlos al parking.

Mientras los iban llevando como podían, Rachel se abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, enterrando su cara en el cuello de esta.

- Mmmm Santana que bien que estés aquí… -susurraba Rachel- te hemos echado mucho de menos.

- Enana, mañana vais a tener una resaca de campeonato.

Tras un recorrido que se le hizo eterno tanto a Santana como a Brittany, dejaron los cuerpos semiincoscientes de sus amigos en sus respectivos coches. Sebastian se despidió de ellas volviendo al local y ellas se acercaron más para despedirse.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos. Tengo que pasar por casa de las chicas a dejarlas y llevarme a Blaine a su casa. Ten cuidado con el coche.

- Claro. Tú también -murmuró Brittany con una leve sonrisa- tu chaqueta...

- Da igual. Ya me la devolverás, sino pasarás frío. Gracias por esta noche.

Y sin más, Santana puso rumbo al coche, dejando a una rubia parada en medio de la calle mirando como se iba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Santana abrió con cuidado la puerta principal de la casa de su hermana. La habían dejado un juego de llaves por si algún día necesitaba entrar o pasaba algo.

Tras una despedida algo larga y cariñosa por parte de Quinn, las dejó juntas acostadas en la cama. Después dejó al moreno en su casa y, casi dos horas después, estaba en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Al pasar a la habitación comenzó a reírse al encontrarse a su hermana durmiendo totalmente estirada en la cama y a Quinn tirada en el suelo abrazada a su almohada. Para evitar despertarlas, cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido. Además, cogió un par de pastillas del botiquín, dejándolo todo en una bandeja.

De nuevo, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándolas en la misma postura.

- Chicas… -susurró Santana dejando la bandeja en la mesilla- es hora de despertarse.

La pareja comenzó a moverse gimiendo con las manos tapándose la cara.

- Me reiría pero creo que ya tenéis bastante sufrimiento por hoy. He llamado a vuestros trabajos, para que no cuenten con vosotras.

Quinn miró a su alrededor extrañada por estar en el suelo. Lentamente se levantó tumbándose al lado de Rachel y cogiendo la bandeja que las tendía Santana.

- Muchas gracias S… -murmuró la rubia metiéndose rápidamente una pastilla en la boca y bebiéndose el zumo de un trago- ¿qué tal tu noche?

- Desde luego mucho peor que la vuestra… -rió al ver retorcerse de dolor a Rachel cuando sonó una sirena en la calle.

- ¿Qué tal con Brittany?

- Bien, estuvimos en un pequeño bar de las afueras.

- ¿Pasó…

- Rachel, amarra los caballos. No ha pasado nada, simplemente salimos como amigas…

- Es muy simpática.

- Y está muy buena ya me lo dejaste claro también –rió Santana al ver como Quinn la miraba con una expresión confundida- no se lo tengas en cuenta, era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella.

- ¿Entonces te gusta?

- Quinn, parar las dos. Estoy contenta con que quiera ser mi amiga, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con una persona ajena a la familia.

- Está bien, solamente queríamos saberlo.

* * *

Brittany se levantó con el sonido de su despertador.

Tras una llegada algo aparatosa por culpa de Kurt y su necesidad de bailar cuando está borracho, Tina y Mike se levantaron y la ayudaron a acostarlo.

Pero a pesar de que estaba cansada por estar toda la noche fuera, la rubia apenas pudo dormir. Si antes de ayer estaba confundida con Santana, hoy lo estaba más y tenía un debate interno: seguir engañándola, conseguir el dinero y desaparecer o dejar el trabajo ahora que estaba a tiempo.

Suspiró fuertemente incorporándose en la cama. Cogió su chaqueta a la que estaba aferrado Kurt cuando llegaron a buscarlos y desenredó los cables del interior sacando la cámara y el micrófono, guardándolos en el falso fondo de su armario, como todas las grabaciones y el resto de instrumentos que llevaba recopilando desde que llevaba conociendo a la morena.

Al mirar su móvil, vio como tenía llamadas de Austin y que se acercaría esta mañana por su casa. Sabía que iba a estar cabreado por todo lo que pasó anoche. Pero no lo pudo evitar, algo en su interior hizo que lo hiciera.

Tras ponerse algo cómodo, la rubia cerró la puerta de su casa y subió a buscar a Nico.

- ¡Mamá!

- Hola cielo -susurró contra la sien del niño al darle un beso- espero que te hayas portado bien con María.

- Es un ángel. Vimos una película y después nos fuimos a dormir temprano, ¿Verdad?

Nico asintió mientras seguía abrazando las piernas de su madre. A pesar de no haber pasado más que unas horas fuera, Nico siempre echaba de menos a su madre.

Después de despedirse, la pareja bajó por las escaleras rumbo de nuevo a su casa. Rápidamente el niño al entrar se dirigió a la cocina, cogiendo un tenedor y sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces Nico? ¿No has desayunado con María?

- No he querido. Hoy es día de tortitas, quiero desayunar contigo -dijo mientras ponía un lindo puchero- por favor.

Brittany se rió mientras se puso a prepararlas.

* * *

Mientras Nico se ponía de nuevo caramelo en sus tortitas, Brittany agitaba su café perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Cuando Brittany fue a responder, una serie de golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. La voz de Austin sonaba tras ella pidiendo paso.

- Nico, ve a la habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te diga ¿vale?

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Haz lo que te he dicho, vamos.

El niño se levantó extrañado pero obedeció a su madre y cerró la puerta tras de si. Brittany suspiró y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un enfadadísimo moreno.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO ANOCHE!?

- Austin verás…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE QUITARAS LA CHAQUETA!

* * *

_- FLASHBACK _

_ Antes de encontrarse con Santana en el local. Noche anterior._

_- Austin creo que esto no es buena idea… -murmuró Brittany mientras se quedaba sin camiseta delante del chico- lo de la cámara me parece que es un poco excesivo. Con la grabación de la voz de SnixL, nos bastará. _

_- Un testimonio visual será mejor para nuestro negocio. Además aunque se quede grabado, seré capaz de escuchar y ver lo que tu ves y oyes, a diferencia de las anteriores veces._

_Austin se quedó mirando fijamente el torso de la chica sin ningún tipo de reparo. Brittany resopló mientras el otro seguía en lo mismo. Sonó el timbre de la casa y rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo para abrir la puerta._

_- ¿Así me das la bienvenida? -preguntó riéndose Kurt mientras pasaba y dejaba su abrigo- Sabes que soy gay ¿verdad?_

_Al pasar al salón vio a un hombre que no conocía de nada con multitud de cables en la mano. Kurt se giró hacia la chica con cara confusa._

_- ¿Qué clase de emergencia tenías?_

_- Este es Austin, mi..._

_- ¿Austin? Ya se quien es... -contestó de mala manera el moreno- es el que se aprovecha de la necesidad de otras personas para su propio beneficio._

_- ¿Se puede saber quién es este? -preguntó de malas maneras Austin acercándose de nuevo a la chica._

_- Es un amigo, ponme esto rápido, que tengo que hablar con él._

_Kurt resopló y puso rumbo a la cocina mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Tras unos minutos escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y a la rubia acercarse a él._

_- Kurt verás..._

_- No Brittany. No puedo ver cómo haces esto. Me duele saber lo que estas haciendo pero no me obligues a verlo._

_- Kurt, por favor, no me dejes sola esta noche. Acabo de subir a Nico a casa de la vecina porque tengo que ir a un local al que irá Santana y..._

_- ¿Santana? -preguntó de mala manera el chico- ¿Cuando dejó de ser SnixL?_

_- Por favor, tienes que acompañarme. Nunca he hecho algo así y necesito que estés a mi lado._

_Kurt suspiró al ver la cara de suplica de la chica y asintió levemente. Brittany lo abrazó fuertemente mientras murmuraba sin parar "gracias"._

_- Te pido una cosa a cambio._

_- Lo que quieras._

_- Preocúpate por saber las dos versiones. Santana tiene derecho a defenderse de todo lo que se la acusa._

_- Ese no es mi trabajo Kurt. Además ¿cómo puedo hacerlo sin descubrirme?_

_- Ya se ocupará tu corazón, ese que sé que tienes, de saber cómo hacerlo por ti. _

_- FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

- ESTUVE ESCUCHANDO A TU AMIGO GAY DURANTE DOS HORAS HABLANDO CON OTRO SOBRE COSAS QUE ME DAN IGUAL, CUANDO TÚ ESTABAS CON SNIXL.

- No grites, está mi hijo en las habitaciones interiores, piensa un poco.

- La que debe de pensar eres tú… firmaste un contrato ¿recuerdas? –comentó el chico mirándola desafiante mientras no dejaba de andar por el salón- no olvides que estás dónde estás, por él. Si lo incumples, se acabó, hay un millar de rubias guapas deseando tener la oportunidad que tienes tú.

Brittany asintió sin decir nada más. Austin tenía razón y tenía que abrir los ojos. No se podía dejar llevar por un sentimiento confuso cuando la estabilidad de la vida de su hijo estaba en juego. Era hora de acelerar el proceso y mantenerse impasible ante Santana. Un negocio, nada más.

- Lo siento, juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero.

Y sin más salió del piso pegando un portazo. Brittany suspiró, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Después de unos segundos de total silencio, escuchó una de las puertas interiores abrirse un poco.

- Mamá ¿puedo salir? –preguntó Nico asomando la cabeza.

- Si... -sollozó la rubia cogiéndole en brazos y abrazándole fuertemente- lo siento cariño por tener que esconderte.

- No llores mamá... -susurró el niño mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su madre con sus manos- ¿podemos desayunar lo que nos queda?

Brittany sonrió un poco asintiendo, poniendo rumbo a la cocina.

Fría y calculadora. Eso sería a partir de ahora.

* * *

Santana tras dejar la casa de Quinn y Rachel, entró en su despacho dispuesta a empezar la lista de obligaciones que tenía pendientes. Al entrar pudo ver a Blaine sentado en el sofá que había junto a la ventaba observando por ella con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la latina dejando su bolso encima de su mesa- te dejé una nota en tu nevera para que no vinieras hoy, tienes el día libre.

- Me encuentro mejor que nunca...

- Vaya, ese exceso de miel en tu comentario... -comentó Santana con una discreta sonrisa-anoche lo pasaste bien con Kurt ¿no?

Blaine asintió sin decir nada más, levantándose y apilando algunos papeles en el escritorio de la chica. Santana alzó una ceja esperando más información.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa pícara- No pienso darte detalles hasta que tú me cuentes que tal tu noche con la rubia despampanante, que luego no me cuentas nada.

- Fuimos a un bar a las afueras, jugamos al billar y tomamos unas cervezas. Nada más.

Blaine miró con cara extraña a su jefa mientras se sentaba esta vez en los asientos frente al escritorio de la latina. Cuando vio que Santana no iba a contar nada más suspiró comenzando a contar él.

- Estuve toda la noche hablando con él, es… bueno alguien muy especial eso se puede ver a simple vista. Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos para quedar otro día.

- Vaya, me alegro –dijo sincera la morena- parece buena persona.

Blaine asintió sin decir nada más. Sacó de una pequeña carpeta unos papeles y los puso frente a ella.

- Estos son los billetes para tu viaje a Londres. James te estará esperando en el aeropuerto, os he cogido el mismo vuelo.

- Gracias… -sonrió la chica- estarás deseando que me vaya para estar al mando ¿verdad?

- Un poco, eres un poco exigente como jefa.

Santana resopló.

- Voy a la sala de grabación. Tengo que despejarme un poco.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que cumpla las expectativas. El próximo fin de semana, más.**

**Paciencia con el fic, vamos desarrollando poco a poco jajaja. Algunos mensajes privados me han comentado que les gustaría saber a quien tengo en mente cuando describo a nuevos personajes... si quieren puedo ponerlos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios como siempre ;). XOXO**

_...Mune9117..._


End file.
